


Harmless

by kl_shipper1



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Infidelity, POV Second Person, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl_shipper1/pseuds/kl_shipper1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dare like this is never as harmless as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 002 of the_applecart (on LJ) back in November 2011. Thanks to sci_fi_shipper for providing the prompt that inspired this ficlet! ("Kara's apartment in Delphi")

You’re standing at the stove in the small kitchen of your apartment, mind running in what feels like three thousand different directions. You’ve made sure that the apartment was thoroughly cleaned and that you were presentable, but that doesn’t stop you from double or triple checking it, just in case. Today is the day that Zak is going to introduce you to his older brother, Lee. You figure that meeting the brother is enough for now; the two of you will have plenty of time later to meet the parents. Still, the thought makes you nervous. You know this is important to Zak, and Zak is important to you, so everything must be perfect; today is not a day to frak up, despite what Momma’s always said about you being nothing but one. Besides, it’s important to you that you be accepted by this family, that they understand that Zak means everything to you, and that you’re not just in this because the forbidden nature of the relationship appeals to your daring side. What had once started out as something as trifling as a dare had blossomed into something infinitely more meaningful. A slight smile appeared as you thought about the one word Zak had brought into your vocabulary that you previously thought would never be there: love. Zak never ceased to make you feel happy and important and _loved_. You didn’t have to be Starbuck, the brash viper jock who feared nothing and intimidated all, you could just be Kara, the insecure woman hiding behind that mask. Zak made you feel important as a person, not an instructor. When Zak is around, the constant echo of your mother and her familiar words is silenced and pushed to the back of your mind. 

You will be eternally grateful to him for that reason alone. 

The sound of a knock on the door breaks you out of your reverie. You freeze, the urge to bolt building up in you. _'I can’t do this, it’s too much'_ racing around in your mind.

“Kara, is that him?” Zak’s voice sounds excited, and the sound of it is enough to make you determined to find the strength to do this, if only for him. You take a deep, shuddering breath, squaring your shoulders. Starbuck’s persona taking over with each step towards the door. You pause at the door itself, a smirk falling into place.

Time to get this show on the road. 

\---

With the alcohol flowing easily between the three of you, dinner is not as awkward as you feared it would be. Despite your first impression of Lee Adama, you find being in his company enjoyable, now that the alcohol has removed the stick you suspect is shoved up his ass and loosened his tongue a little. Conversation, laughter, and tales of the great Starbuck fill the apartment, and you feel the knot of worry that’s been curled inside your stomach the whole day loosen a little. 

Maybe you had nothing to worry about after all.

\---

Zak’s a lightweight, and with all the drinking done that night, you’re surprised he’s lasted this long. When he seems too close to passing out right there on the table, you and Lee team up and drag Zak over to the sofa, where he can at least sleep more comfortably. You figure that since the two of you are still standing, it’s time to break out the shots. But as your eyes connect over the rims of your glasses, you aren’t sure whether this pull you feel around him is a good thing or not. Lee Adama intrigues you, entices that crazy, daring part of you. 

You figure that a little alcohol-induced teasing and daring is harmless.

\---

You register the sound of glass breaking as you shimmy back on the table to give him room, and a sudden stab of disappointment lances through you. You realize that a dare like this is as far from harmless as you can get.


End file.
